


okay - a catradora fanfic

by midnightayden



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Swearing, don't even get to the burn it's just slow, i haven't read this in forever, idk how to tag y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightayden/pseuds/midnightayden
Summary: catradora fanfic i wrote right when the reboot came out. i have not caught up since then (aka ive only seen s1). basically, what if catra went with adora instead of going right back to the horde?





	1. together

_ Adora had left her. _

Okay, well, that wasn't true. She had gone out again to get that stupid sword and immediately got kidnapped. It angered and gave Catra a chuckle - on one hand, she was upset someone had kidnapped her closest friend. On the other hand… Adora was a dumbass. That was comedic in itself.

On a completely other hand, perhaps a tail, Catra got in trouble for Adora leaving, and Shadow Weaver had been a bit harsh. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Shadow Weaver terrified her. Then again, your abuser should terrify you...

But that didn't matter now, she was in a tank! They let her drive a tank! Catra, in a tank, blowing stuff up! Can you imagine? Well, you don't have to, because it was real. And Catra was loving it.

There was so much power at her fingertips. She could blow anything up if she wanted to. Catra, in that moment, was in control.

Those feelings quickly faded out of view as she saw her -  _ Adora.  _ Oh, thank god she wasn’t dead. Catra immediately jumped out of the tank and pounced on Adora, and a slight purring could be heard from her chest. Words couldn’t describe how ecstatic she was to see Adora. Even just the few moments without her at the Horde were awful. The cat girl was determined to get her back to the Horde as soon as possible.

“Adora! They let me drive a tank, can you believe it?!” Catra yelled right in Adora’s face, gesturing to the tank. Catra was more than happy to brag about her tank-driving status to her friend. 

Adora seemed to have other plans, but Catra hadn’t noticed yet. She was focused on Adora’s features. Her beautiful blonde hair, up in the ponytail it always was. Even when they were kids. Catra wasn’t sure if she could even think of a time Adora had her hair down in front of her - she usually slept with the ponytail, too. She was such a dork. 

The two stood up, Catra immediately missing the warmth of being so close to her best friend. She grinned.

“What happened? Did you immediately get captured as soon as you left?” Catra gave one of her signature laughs, “Doesn’t matter, let’s get you home, back to the Horde.” She turned back to the tank, expecting Adora to follow. Instead, she felt Adora gently grabbing her wrist. She turned, and Adora’s hand slid to hold Catra’s. Catra held Adora’s hand as well, her tail lashing in anticipation. What was she waiting for? Catra had already given her an invitation.

“Catra I.. I’m not going back.”

Those simple words sent ripples through Catra. Her ears flattened, and she felt a tightness in her chest. Her mouth curled into a frown, and she looked into Adora’s deep grey eyes.

“W-what?” Were the only words Catra could force out. Adora glanced away, before looking right back. Her eyes were stern. This wasn’t a joke, or a prank, it was real, and Catra couldn’t figure it out. Her tail lashed faster now as her concern grew. 

“I’m not going back to the Horde. Can’t you see? This isn’t right, Catra. This isn’t a fortified rebellion base! It’s a civilian town!” Adora’s voice grew louder near the end of the sentence, growing more distressed as well. Catra’s brows furrowed.

“We’re hurting innocent people!”

Those words set her off. Catra had been hurting her whole life in the Horde - but these people being hurt were enough to make Adora leave? Why wasn’t her suffering enough, but these strangers were? 

“Yeah, duh! Adora, they’ve been messing with our heads since we were kids! What, did you just notice?!”

Adora was taken aback. Catra had known? Catra closed her mouth; She didn’t have anything left to say. It was obvious she had made her point.

“Catra.. You don’t have to stay there,” Adora gave Catra’s hand a light tug, pulling Catra a step closer. “You can come with me, Catra.” 

Catra’s eyes widened. Her left ear twitched. She’d never considered leaving before, never even considered it an option. But Adora was right. She was already this far, and if Adora could leave, so could she, right? Catra opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She looked to their hands, still intertwined.

“..Okay.”


	2. the she-ra

A shot from a canon ended the moment, as the earth beneath their feet shook and debris from a nearby building flew. The girls’ hands separated, an immediate feeling of cold left behind.

“We should go-” Catra began, but was interrupted by Adora.

“We have to help them!” Catra almost laughed, until she realized Adora was serious.

“With what? Adora, you’re crazy.” Catra said, frowning. Maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to come with Adora, maybe.. Maybe she had brain damage from that fall after all?

A shot was fired right at them, and they barely managed to evade it. The earth shook again as they ran to refuge, splitting in different directions, Catra behind a house. She wasn’t sure where Adora had gone. She whimpered, her ears flattening. Her hair, tail and fur puffed up as the ground beneath her shuddered. If they shot at this house next, Catra wasn’t sure where she’d go.

It was then she saw an eight foot tall woman appear from.. Well, Catra couldn’t discern where she came from. Her hair was long and golden, and every inch of her rather muscular body glowed a faint golden color, same as her hair. Her eyes were a stunning blue, glowing ever so slightly as well. It was then Catra noticed something, something in her hand- She covered her mouth. It was the sword.

The sword she and Adora had found in the woods, the sword that started this whole mess.

Catra realized a terrible thing - at least, she found it terrible and world shattering - it was..

“Adora.” The word fell out of Catra’s mouth easily, it was a name she had said for years, a name that plagued her mind almost constantly. A name that, she realized, now belonged to what she could only assume to be a Princess. Of all the things, why this? 

No, this couldn’t be Adora. Not right now at least. The look in this tall girl’s eyes were not that of Adora’s. It was cold and calculating, completely different to the warm glow of Adora’s that acted first and thought later. At least, that was how she usually acted. 

Catra watched the ensuing fight, but it felt more like a slaughter. The girl - woman? - didn’t seem to have… severely injured anyone, but nothing could seem to even touch her. It was like she was invincible. Or maybe just really good at evading, Catra didn’t have a great view. Either way, she won by a longshot. It was scary - just a little while ago, Catra was in one of those tanks. She wondered if it would have mattered if she was in the tank, or the girl would have attacked it - and destroyed it - anyway.

The battle over, the glow faded, and she shrank and fell onto her knees. Catra was right - that was Adora. Catra scowled lightly, looking at her. She would have ran to check on her, but her new friends had already arrived, asking her something. Catra assumed they were making sure she was okay. She wasn’t sure whether she should approach or not, until Adora and Catra’s eyes met. Adora gave Catra a soft smile, and Catra assumed that meant she should approach the group. She stepped out from behind the building, cautiously, like a cat stalking its prey. She didn’t break eye contact from Adora except to look to her feet and then back to her, almost as if asking “Is this okay?”. Adora smiled softly again, giving a small nod. Catra continued walking over, Adora’s companions finally noticing the feline.

They stood defensively, watching the girl, with angry looks on their faces. Adora said something to the two, and a discussion began. Catra paused to listen. 

“Guys, it’s fine. She’s my best friend,” Adora said, sending little butterflies through Catra.

“She’s from the Horde!” A short, purple haired girl spoke. Catra already disliked her. The other girl didn’t seem to like Catra either.

“Glimmer, I’m from the Horde too, and you trust me, right?”

“But you’re She-Ra! And she’s-”

“She-Ra’s best friend,” Adora spoke with a small grin. The girl, Catra now knew as Glimmer, stopped after that, but continued to glare. Their male companion hadn’t said anything yet, but did look concerned. Catra continued to walk over, stopping a couple feet away from the group, her tail lashing, ears perked up. Catra wouldn’t admit it, but she was scared of the two newcomers judging her. Anything except approval was a death sentence in her mind. She often acted nonchalant or aggressive towards people who disliked her, but inside she wanted, no, needed their approval. Besides her cat features, it was near impossible to tell she was nervous. That’s the kind of thing people start to get good at in the Horde. 

Catra said nothing as they began to head - well, somewhere. They hadn’t told her. She assumed somewhere lowkey, somewhere to hide Horde officers. She was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the format is weird, i'm just pasting this from my google docs to test the waters


	3. brightmoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, also a wip.

_ WHAT. _

_ THE. _

_ FUCK. _

Catra’s eyes widened as she realized where she was - Brightmoon. An ear twitch, a tail flick, all subtle signs of nervousness she  _ knew _ Adora could pick up on. At least Adora’s new.. Friends, couldn’t. God, she hated calling them that, but she had to now, didn’t she? Whatever. It didn’t matter. She would always be #1 in Adora’s mind, right? Adora wouldn’t- she couldn’t replace her.

“Brightmoon?!” Catra spoke a tad too loud, her voice breaking. Adora looked nervous too, but she was obviously excited. The boy she now knew as Bow shook Glimmer awake, gently informing her that they were there. She had slept on the way here, for whatever reason. 

Bow was such a stupid name. So was Glimmer.  _ What _ is  _ up  _ with these people?

The rest of the group seemingly ignored Catra - though she did receive a glare from Glimmer, but that could have been unrelated. Well then, Catra would just ignore them, too. 

She investigated the surrounding area, lightly sniffing nearby plants. Her tail flicked when a leaf touched her nose, and her hair spiked up ever-so-slightly. She heard Adora snickering behind her, and she turned around, scowling.

“What?” Catra asked, annoyed.

“Nothing,” Adora smiled, trying not to laugh at her cat companion. Catra crossed her arms and huffed. “Anyway- Bow is gonna take us around ‘the back way’,” She gestured for Catra to follow as she turned. Catra nodded and followed, her tail lashing back and forth lightly. 

The ensuing walk over was quiet for Catra - Adora and Bow talked most of the way there, and Catra took to ignoring them to avoid how lonely it made her feel. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel even the smallest amount replaced. Then again, lying wasn’t a new thing for Catra.

She knew she was probably being ridiculous, but that didn’t stop her from feeling tossed aside. Knowing it most likely wasn’t true didn’t get rid of the tightness in her chest, or the stinging in her eyes. 

Whatever. It was fine.

Upon reaching ‘the back way’, Catra quickly realized they were going to be climbing up to Glimmer’s window. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is old but people liked it on the amino so have it. might be continued, idk. there's 2 chapters and a half, i'll upload all of em


End file.
